Can't Sleep Love
by Litastic
Summary: Cupfuls of fluff, splices of romance and an abundance of self-indulgence. Enjoy!
1. Table of Contents

_The kind I dream about all day  
The kind that keeps me up all night  
Gimme that can't sleep love_

...

Welcome to another one of my oneshot series! It took me a while to find the courage to post this but I thought, fuck it I do what I want. This one is a bit different than my normal works that usually delve into more action and adventure. Here you will find something of the romantic sort; sweet, cuddly and fuzzy feelings from the simplicity of every day life with the ones that you love. At least, I hope that is what will arise from these short stories.

This series focuses on a pairing that is quite dear to me, something about them just makes my heart soar. There's just so much potential and growth that can happen between them so I thought I'd explore some things here and there. Here, though, mostly you'll find fluff, and more fluff evolving around an established relationship. Really, this is all pretty self-indulgent but I wanted to share because I'm quite happy with the warm feelings they give me and perhaps some of you will experience those same feelings too.

And now, without further ado, I present to you a little series of stories revolving around Danny and Paulina.

* * *

CONTENTS:

1\. Soft: It's always good to take study breaks. (T, Fluff)

2\. Warmth: Sometimes you don't need the sun to keep you warm. (T, Fluff)

3\. Simmer: The aftermath of a volcano and a boiling kettle. (T, Comfort)

4\. Sweet: Some drunk shenanigans, and lots and lots of PDA. (T, Suggestive themes)

5\. Morning: Wake up calls can be nice. (M, mild nsfw)

6\. _Untitled_ : Some things can't be hidden forever. (T, Hurt/Comfort)

And more...


	2. Soft

Timeline: First or second year university. Study breaks are important!

* * *

 _ **Soft**_

...

The white glare of a laptop screen shines upon Danny's face, making his tired blue eyes sparkle with some semblance of life as he scrolls through another page of equations and dull, endless textbook prose. Loose pages sit to the side, filled with scribbled words that grow more and more incoherent with each line. He taps his pen softly against the surface, head resting heavily in his palm and reads the same two sentences over and over again. A yawn wrestles its way past his lips.

Danny drops his pen on the desk, leans back and stretches his limbs to try and reach the far corners of his room, loosening a few cricks in his neck and shoulders. His eyes drift towards the window, distracted by a breeze that had been blowing by, ruffling his notes. He should probably close the window. Later. He hunches back over his desk, rubs his eyes then attempts to focus on his screen where the words begin to jumble and rearrange themselves nonsensically. With an unimpressed stare, he shuts his laptop and turns around, focus falling on the girl sitting comfortably on his bed.

Tucked under the sheets and resting against a pile of pillows, Paulina stares at her fingers, intricately brushing over them with a little nail polish wand. Her dark curls rest atop her head in a messy bun, stray curls sticking out by her ears, head bopping to the music pumping through her earphones, lips singing out silent lyrics. Danny smiles, feeling his mood lighten and his muscles relax at the lovely sight. He stands and stretches some more before making his way toward the bed.

Carefully, he slips onto the bed, cuddling close to her side and presses a kiss on her head. The scent of her lilac shampoo and the nail polish make a rather peculiar mix, but it fills him with a sense of warmth and comfort brewing in his chest. He rests his cheek on her shoulders with a satisfied sigh, hearing the faint sounds of her music drifting toward his ears as he snakes an arm around her waist.

She shifts slightly, the music sounds clearer for a moment before stopping and Danny realizes then that he had closed his eyes. Something soft and familiar brushes against his temple making his lips curve into a lazy smile.

"Finally finished?" she asks.

Danny's shoulders slump, and he groans in annoyance. "I just wrote ten pages of notes and read who knows how many pages of that giant textbook." He tilts his head, forehead pressing against the side of her head, inhaling more of her sweet scent. "I think I deserve a break."

Paulina chuckles and shrugs her shoulder, jostling his head, and moves away from his hold. He grumbles something nonsensical, sending her his most endearing pout and she simply rolls her eyes at him as she sets aside her ipod and the bottle of nail polish. Danny opens his mouth to protest and stops when she repositions herself to sit comfortably between his legs. Her weight falls against his torso and his arms wrap around her waist instinctively, chest fluttering with a cozy feeling as he melts against the fluffy mountain of pillows.

"I am so glad you brought these," he mumbles onto her shoulder, curling deeper into the plush pillows.

"I don't understand how anyone could sleep with just one. Might as well sleep without it if that's the case," she muses, reaching over to the side table to grab the little glass bottle, pulling out the brush once more and pointing it at his nose. "And you—"

"I don't think that's how that works, babe," he says, going cross-eyed at the drop of nail polish threatening to fall of the brush.

She rolls her eyes, and returns her attention to her nails but still continuing her train of thought. "You obviously needed something much more comfy. Considering how little sleep you actually get, it'll definitely feel much better when you wake up."

Danny hums in response, placing a soft kiss on her shoulder. He stares at her slender hands, how each stroke of the brush flows over each nail, coating it in a perfect layer of sparkling periwinkle. The motion renders him into daze, his eyelids feel heavier and heavier, drooping lower and lower. He allows the brief caress of sleep to take him, certain that when he wakes, what Paulina said would be true.

After all, he certainly feels better already.

* * *

I hope some of you will find joy or comfort in this series. I was hesitant to post this at first since I know they're not a very popular pair but I love them a lot so I hope some of you do too. If not, thank you for reading anyway and I hope you found something of interest to you in my writings. :) As always, reviews are always welcome!


	3. Warmth

Sometimes you don't need the sun to keep you warm.

* * *

 _ **Warmth**_

...

Amity beach was a small beach, constantly bustling with families, students and the general public splashing in the shallow ocean water and catching some waves. It was a particularly busy day; the sun hung high and bright in the cloudless sky, the sand burning but mostly covered by towels and beach umbrellas. Sounds of children laughing and some older patrons cheering in a game of volleyball filled the hot summer air.

Danny stood by the the rails, overlooking the entire scene. Clad in his classic tank top and board shorts attire, a cooler bag in one hand and towels and an umbrella in the other, he waited. He'd been standing there for a while, scouring the area for a spot to open up for him to claim which proved nigh impossible what with it being early in the afternoon with no sign of clouds threatening to ruin a perfect day. He wondered idly if all of Amity Park was at the beach.

The waves lapped onto the shore, luminous diamonds shone on the crests of the waves, glimmering in the bright sun rays. People ran through the cold, refreshing water; it was all much too enticing a tease, beckoning him to join. Perhaps he could put the stuff back in the car and jump into the water, let the ocean waves carry him away leaving everything and everyone behind.

His eyes scanned the beach again, this time with a new target in mind. He'd been standing here alone for a long time now. Just where could she have gone?

As if on cue, someone jogged up behind him and grabbed the cooler bag from his hand, replacing it with a smaller, daintier hand.

"I found us a spot!" Came a chipper voice. Paulina hefted the bag onto her shoulder and grinned up at Danny with those soft pink lips. "It's a bit of a walk but it's much quieter. I think you'll like it."

Danny smiled at her excited aura, it was terribly infectious. Looking as ravishing as ever, her long, dark curls flowed down her shoulders and back, pushed back from her face with a pair of cute heart shaped sunglasses. A thin white coverall hung around her shoulders, gently dancing in the small breeze, revealing just a peek at her bathing suit beneath. He could never get enough of her radiance. It was refreshing to see her, even in this heat.

He intertwined his fingers with hers. "Alright, lead the way!"

Paulina beamed at him and they began their trek along the beach under the burning sun. "I saw Mr. Lancer by the way. He says hi! Although I could've done without the image…" She mock shuddered and made a face at which point Danny snickered in amusement.

"Well, I'm glad he's finding time to relax. He was a stickler, but he really did care." Danny stuck his bottom lip out in thought. Never would he have thought to miss having Mr. Lancer as a teacher. Both he and Paulina were high school graduates now, having since left Casper high long behind. In just a few short weeks, college and university would be popping up like a game of whack-a-mole.

"Yeah, doesn't mean I needa see him in a bathing suit," Paulina interrupted his thoughts. She then began playfully swinging their locked hands as they walked along. "I thought your parents were going to be here too?"

Danny paled. "About that-"

Just then, a loud honk blared. Turning a sharp corner, the unmistakable grandeur of the Fenton Ghost Assault Vehicle swerved and curved around the parking lot, finally screeching to a stop, taking up what would have been three parking spaces. The engines rumbled then shut off. Almost in sync, both Maddie and Jack Fenton exited the car from either side.

Both were wearing their signature colours of teal and orange, simply in beach attire. However, it was hard not to notice the utility belt still hanging off of Maddie's waist, and her goggles around her neck; Jack had a floating device that somehow managed to wrap around his substantial belly, paired with little holsters for various weapons and tools.

They looked a peculiar pair, somehow managing to pull off crazy, intimidating and absolutely ridiculous simultaneously. But in Amity, it was pretty much another normal day. Yet, no matter how much he loved them, Danny still found the sight to be downright embarrassing.

Danny didn't want to stick around to know what ghostly adventures his parents were up to today, at a crowded beach, with everyone's eyes on them in two seconds flat no doubt. His dad pulled out a megaphone and Danny ducked behind a sage bush, pulling along a giggling Paulina.

"Any objections to us getting to that quiet spot faster and without being seen?" He practically begged. Paulina rolled her eyes then nodded and he carried her bridal style, letting the invisibility wash over them before lifting off the ground.

Distantly, Jack's voice boomed with reassurances that they would be there to assist in any ghostly troubles—for which, there were none—and any questions about Fentonworks—which, there were also none—shortly followed up by Maddie reminding everyone to use sunscreen, particularly a certain dark hair, blue-eyed boy.

"Your parents are so weird," Paulina teased, laughing at Danny's groan of embarrassment. "But it's an endearing sort of weird," she added sincerely.

Danny scoffed, but couldn't help the twitch of a smile at the thought that Paulina was warming up to his parents. "Try saying that after living with them for almost eighteen years."

They zipped across the beach, Danny following Paulina's guidance leading them to a small area far from the main beach. There were a few people milling about, but it was largely rock than sand. He came to a stop, floating just above, trying but failing to see a flat surface for them to lay out their gear. Maybe it was a fluke, he probably flew a bit too far, but Paulina seemed determined that this was where she wanted them to be.

Danny set them down on the uneven rocks; hidden behind a large boulder, their visibility returned and he peeked around. "I don't know about you, but I don't see anywhere that's open."

"That's 'cause you're not looking in the right spot, silly." Paulina led him by the hand, moving along the rocks to the edge close to the water.

Careful to not drop the towels, Danny dragged his feet through a tangle of seaweed, phasing through some when it got too annoying. He wondered how Paulina was maneuvering over all this so easily.

In a few short minutes, they had followed the curve to another small clearing of untouched sand hidden under the shade of a rocky outcrop. Danny couldn't deny that he was duly impressed with the fact she managed to find this little hideout especially on such a crowded day.

Paulina skipped onto the sand, bits of it flying in the air and clinging onto her legs. She turned with a dazzling grin on her face, one that Danny couldn't help but replicate, as she spread her arms out and did a little spin.

"Tada! Nice and quiet and only us! And you thought it would be too busy today."

Danny shrugged. "I didn't know you were good at scouring out secret hiding spots." He laid out the towels, considered sitting down but then a breeze flew by bringing with it the scent of fresh seawater. His hand tugged at the hem of his shirt as he gazed out to the open ocean. He really was itching to dive into the waves.

Turning around, he found Paulina sat on the towel, applying more sunscreen. Without her coverall, she was even more of a sight in her really cute, really pink and wonderfully fitting swimsuit. They were in the shade, but Danny still felt very, very warm.

Maybe he could just stay and sit with her for a while, watching her stretch out her long, lean legs; maybe pull her in close and cuddle on the warm sand, holding her hands, her body against his, feeling her soft lips on his once more and—

"Danny?" Paulina tilted her head, then smirked. "I know you want to go swimming, but if you want to do some sightseeing, all you had to was ask."

"I-I uh…uhm," Danny blinked out of his daze, clamped his mouth shut, rubbed the back of his neck and looked away.

Paulina giggled, a tinkling sound that made his heart flutter. She stood and wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him on the nose. Her fingers trailed down his arms then to his hands where they intertwined their fingers once more. She leaned in close, lips brushing his, then began moving her hands under his top, fingers crawling up his torso. Heat blossomed across his cheeks and the tips of his ears, he couldn't breathe, couldn't think, couldn't move.

"You're so cute when you blush," she whispered. He muttered out some sort of automatic response. Well, at least his mind was still somewhat coherent. Somewhat.

In a second, Danny removed his shirt—or did she remove it for him? He didn't know nor did he care, all that mattered now were those beautiful eyes and those lips so close to his. All he had to do was lean in—

Paulina pulled away and dragged him by the arm toward where the waves lapped lazily onto the shore. It took a moment for Danny to stumble along, head whipping around to follow her quick movements, his mind still a jumble of thoughts and desires.

"Now, that's just not fair," Danny whined when his mouth decided that yes, it could form words again. His lips curled into a pout, hoping to at least garner some sort of response. Particularly one where she would kiss him.

"Later, ghost boy," she promised with a wink then pulled him into the water with a splash, letting the refreshing waves cool them down from the summer heat.

They swam around for a while, Danny repeatedly finding a way to wrap his arms around Paulina's waist and spin her around while she kicked and splashed water in defense. She would half-heartedly scold him, unable to wipe the bright smile off her face, while he laughed and stole a kiss or two or a few.

In a moment of calm, they simply rested against a rock, half submerged in water and tangled in each other's arms, listening to the soft waves climbing onto the shore. The sun beat down on their skin, a stark contrast to the chill seawater. Yet, no matter how cold, the pleasant warmth that coursed through his veins when he was with her would never really go away.

* * *

*sighs* They're so cute, no? Fun fact: There's a subtle nod to imekitty's _Shadow Dancing_ (which I absolutely LOVE), I recommend you read that too if you are looking for more Danny/Paulina fics and see if you can find the little easter egg nestled here. All her stories are very well written so go check them out!

Anyway, I have an AO3 now! It's under the same name, I generally update there sooner than I would here so if you're really itching for the next instalments that's where you can find 'em.

Thanks for reading! And as always, I love hearing your thoughts. :)


	4. Simmer

Timeline: Sometime after university.

* * *

 _ **Simmer**_

...

The soft click of a door shutting and a gentle rattling of keys echoed around the apartment. Nearly inaudible footsteps paraded across the floor, calm and careful. The fridge door opened with a soft squick and clinking of bottles, its electrical hum buzzing to life instantly.

Paulina laid on her side, head buried deep in the pillows with her eyes closed, and listened. The walls were thin, not allowing the much needed silence to settle in the bedroom. Fortunately, she was a heavy sleeper. Unfortunately, her mind decided that sleep wasn't scheduled tonight. Which, considering the events prior to her retreat to bed, was somewhat reasonable. The not-so-quiet guest milling about in the kitchen was also a large part of the reason.

She knew he'd be back soon, but she did not expect him to be this late. He must've been really riled up this time, even more than she was which was unusual considering that between the two hotheads, she was an active volcano and he was a boiling kettle.

She sighed irritably and turned on her other side, back facing away from the door and the unoccupied half of their bed. The simmering anger made itself known once more in her tiring mind. She squeezed her eyes shut, refusing to think about the heated debate and failing. Miserably.

It was a stupid fight anyway, she tried to reason, knowing very well it was not if it made him leave to cool off for—Paulina peeked an eye open at the clock then shut it again even tighter than before—three hours. She'd been cooped up under the sheets, mind ablaze with incoherent thoughts and less than pleasant words for three exhausting hours.

Taking in even breaths, she tried to calm herself down. They had fought in the past, it wasn't unusual for it to happen in relationships. No two people were always going to see eye to eye every time. She knew they'd fall back into place again and find a middle ground. It was simply the path that made it difficult.

Soft bedsheets draped across her bare shoulders alerting her of the sudden presence in the room. A hand brushed her hair aside, the touch a gentle, refreshing cold. Paulina fought the urge to lean into it and kept a relaxed look on her face, betraying no signs of her being awake. A pout nearly curled her lips when his hand slipped away and all she heard was a defeated sigh.

There was a rustling of clothes before his familiar weight dipped on the other side of the bed. The springs creaked, sheets shifted and silence settled in once more.

Paulina missed the noise almost instantly. It was almost suffocating how quiet it was now that he was right next to her.

She didn't like going to bed angry, and she definitely did not like it when he did either. Setting her pride aside, she let the tense muscles of her shoulders loosen, braced herself and turned around to—

" _Ow!_ "

" _Shit._ "

A sudden spike of discomfort blossomed across her forehead. She blinked rapidly, adjusting to the darkness and the mass of red and blue dots sprinkling her vision. Massaging the soreness away, she glanced at Danny's shining blue eyes. He was also nursing his forehead and it was then that she realized what had just happened.

Something tickled in her gut. This was so stupid. There was no way she would want to laugh now after hours of rage. She tried to swallow her giggles resulting in more bubbling up in her throat. It wasn't until she felt Danny shaking with laughter that she released a breath of hearty chuckles.

And then Paulina found herself pressed up against Danny's chest, his arm wrapped around her waist. Their eyes met, noses atoms apart. She wanted to stay frozen in this moment forever. The tugging in her mind and gut told her she couldn't. Not now.

Her fingers tightened into a fist resting against his chest. "I'm sorry about today, I shouldn't have said half the things I did an—" her lips suddenly became occupied with his. Eyes wide, she spared a moment to melt into the embrace then reluctantly pulled away. "Danny..."

"Apology accepted," he mumbled and pulled her closer to him, legs intertwining with hers. The warmth rocketed across her body in waves. "And I'm really sorry too. I was acting pretty dumb." His breath was cold against her cheeks, she felt her face begin to burn despite the fact. She mentally cursed at how easy it was for him to set off a cage full of butterflies in her stomach.

"Apology accepted," she repeated. "No more fighting, okay? At least not for another month or two."

He hummed in agreement, nose pressing against her cheek. His lips brushed against hers when he spoke, "Any objections to more makeup kisses?"

When she didn't satisfy him with a reply, he began peppering her face with fleeting kisses. Paulina giggled despite herself and gave him a soft peck on the lips. Danny smirked and leaned in for a deeper kiss.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, while his hands explored her back. He pulled her closer, eliminating what little space was left between them as they continued their embrace.

"Maybe we should fight more," she mused when his lips began trailing down her neck.

"What do you mean?"

"Makeup kisses feel pretty great don't you think?"

He snorted then met her gaze, a coy smile played on his lips.

"Y'know," his voice possessed a sudden low quality, sending shivers of excitement up her spine, "we can do more than just kiss." His hands roved along her thighs, dancing at the hem of her night dress. Paulina rolled her eyes, then pressed her lips on his.

* * *

Danny you cheeky dork. :P  
As always, thanks for reading, I'd love to hear your thoughts!


	5. Sweet

Mentions of alcohol and drunken states. Also, fluff, lots of it.

* * *

 _ **Sweet**_

...

"Babe, ssstop, oh my go— _mmf_ —you're—haha— _stop!_ You're getting lipstick all over my fa— _mmf_!"

"Shut up and kiss me back."

"Alright alright!" Danny chuckled, stumbling over his feet as he steadied the swaying girl in his arms. His eyes were zeroed in on her long lashes veiling a set of green eyes; he couldn't pull his gaze away even if he wanted to, both parts because Paulina was a sight to behold and that he was sure he'd tip over if he tried twisting his head too much. (He might have gone overboard at the spiked punch table.) Paulina's fingers running through his tousled hair brought his attention back full force. A lazy grin crept onto his face as she nipped his bottom lip; the chalky taste of her lipstick stained his tongue mixed with the lingering scent of the few glasses of margarita she'd had.

It was a stupid party, one that Danny had no interest in attending, but he simply could not tell her no when she batted those long lashes of hers. And the way she'd held him surely made up for his begrudging agreement. At least, now he could say he'd been at a college party.

And now she'd had him backed up against the wall in the backyard, while other drunk students danced and sung off key to some pop song beyond the sliding glass doors. Hardly any of that mattered. Through his hazy mind and slurred words, Paulina being here in his arms was the best thing he could ever have. He pressed his nose against hers and hugged her close, returning some of the fluttery kisses she left on and around his lips. She giggled; his heart quivered.

"Why aren't you this touchy when you're sober?" She asked, head tilted in that adorably trademark Paulina fashion.

"I can be touchy," he mumbled and held her tighter in response, hands travelling the length of her back over and over again to prove his point. He left kisses along her forehead, her cheeks, her nose.

Paulina clearly took that as a challenge and began sneaking her hands under his shirt, tracing the lines of his abdomen as she resumed her assault on his lips. Danny's mind was less than coherent, simply allowing her to tease him. He tried to fight back, he really did, but he ended up nearly falling over his own two feet and in turn falling heavily on Paulina. She laughed into his shoulder, wrapped her arms around his torso, and settled back against the wall.

"You're soo drunk," she noted.

"S'are you." He stuck his tongue out defiantly which only made her curl closer against his body as a slew of giggles slipped past her lips. Danny sighed, nuzzling his nose into her soft hair, "You're so pretty."

"You really think so?" She asked, unable to contain a giddy smile as she looked up at him.

"Yeah, babe. I know so," he annunciated as well as he could, flashing her what he hoped was a charming smile. Paulina laughed again and pressed her lips on his, letting him feel the delighted curl of her lips.

"You're so sweet Danny."

"Not as sweet as you."

"Oh, stop it!"

"Nuh uh." Danny proceeded to shower her face with soft fleeting kisses, determined to mark every inch of her with his lips. Paulina returned the favour and by the end of it they were a mess of giggles and tangled limbs on the ground.

The next morning found them on a couch with a blanket draped over their resting forms. After a few helping hands and gracious goodbyes, the pair went back to Paulina's apartment and promptly fell asleep on the couch in the living room.

It would be a few hours before Paulina would find photos of them on her social media group—photos of them cuddled within each other's arms frozen mid-laugh, faces burning red with smiles as wide as their faces could stretch. Danny would groan at the evidence of his inebriated state to Paulina's amusement, but he would secretly save it, keeping a print of it in his wallet.

He didn't much like parties, but he surely did enjoy the memories he'd made with Paulina.

* * *

I should just rename this to How Many Times Can I Make Them Kiss: The Series. Haha ;) Thanks for reading!


	6. Morning

_Note: This series has mostly been swimming around the T rating. This one, however, has a bit more explicit nsfw themes. As mentioned in the Table of Contents, it is rated M._

* * *

Timeline: Sometime during university.

Wake up calls can be nice.

* * *

 ** _Morning_**

...

Paulina woke to a warm presence pressed against her back and a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. She nestled into the embrace, pulling the sheets up around her shoulders and spared a glance at the clock. 8:34am. The gloom of a winter morning bled through the curtains and she shut her eyes again. It was Sunday, and she was looking forward to spending that extra hour or two lazing in bed with her boyfriend.

She shifted slightly, careful not to disturb him as she tucked her head closer to his, and sighed contently, relishing in the moment. Not long after, she felt him stir behind her, heard him hold back a yawn then press a lazy kiss on her head.

Paulina smiled and tilted her head to look at him with his tousled hair and sleep tainted eyes. "Did I wake you?"

Danny smiled back, battling another yawn, and brought a hand up to stroke her cheek. "Waking up to you is the best thing ever." He kissed her again, arms around her waist, thumbs rubbing small circles along her stomach.

With a delighted hum, Paulina pressed her lips on the underside of his jaw. She admired his face a while longer, from the strong lines of his jaw and his nose to his dark brows over a pair of crystal blue eyes.

"So, what do you want to do today?" He asked, drawing her out of her daze.

Paulina pursed her lips in thought. It had been a while since they'd had a weekend to themselves. No ghost trouble, no school work and no other people getting in the way of their alone time. It was long overdue but now that they were relishing in it, Paulina frankly didn't much have big plans like she usually did when they were spending time together. She was pretty content with their current situation anyway.

"We could just stay in bed all day?"

Danny hummed in agreement, hugging her tighter as he buried his nose in her hair. "You come up with the best ideas."

"I know."

"Very modest about it too."

"Of course!"

Danny chuckled, the little puffs of air tickled her ears. Paulina giggled and flinched away instinctively but his grip held her firm against his wall of a chest.

"Are you ticklish?" His lilting tone did nothing to hide the self-satisfied smirk she was sure was plastered on his face.

Paulina didn't reward him with an answer, knowing the inevitable outcome.

"Is it right here?" He breathed out. She rolled her eyes, trying and failing to hold back another flinch when he began teasing the spot just behind her ears. "Or here?" He poked her sides. She squeaked in surprise.

"You're such a jerk," she retorted trying to stare down a laughing Danny.

"Sorry, sorry," he snickered, placing apologetic kisses on her cheek.

Paulina sighed. It was hard to be mad at him, even jokingly. "I suppose your kisses make up for it."

Danny grinned and his lips began dotting her face, along her jaw and down her neck. Softly, tenderly, and sweetly, they danced along her skin. She loved it when he gave her his affectionate attention, every moment felt genuine and real, saved for her and only her. She sighed again when he left a particularly long kiss on the side of her neck. It swiftly turned into a gasp when his hands crept beneath her night shirt.

She shivered from the cold touch but immediately melted against him. The deep rumble of his chest when he let loose a low moan was enough to make her tremble again.

"Danny…" she whispered, reaching a hand up to hold his face and bringing his lips to hers. He leaned in eagerly, the chill of his kiss was refreshing. The sensation coursed through her veins like an ocean breeze, gentle yet invigorating. Paulina hummed happily; tingling vibrations buzzed between them, bringing Danny closer to her.

Soft gasps for air broke their kiss. Paulina's eyes trailed from his parted lips up to his half lidded gaze. His hands continued moving up beneath her shirt and she bit her lip in anticipation. Danny had a way of holding her that made every moment feel magical. The abundance of affection trickling from his fingertips filled her to the brim with a cozy feeling that made her heart quiver.

He squeezed her gently; she moaned and pressed her back firm against his hips. He flinched away with a small hiss.

"Get back here you cutie." Paulina tugged at his hips bringing them flush against her butt again and smirked at him, enjoying the small blush crossing his cheeks when he relented. He was so easily flustered.

Danny had to bite back a groan and Paulina could sense that he was straining against something other than his pants.

"Danny, we've been together for a months, you can relax," she said, rubbing at his arms to assure him. "Just have fun with me." She nipped at his bottom lip and guided his hands around her waist, revelling in the slight loosening of his muscles.

"Yeah, yeah I know…" he chuckled softly then kissed the corner of her lip. Paulina still wasn't convinced.

"What's on your mind, love?"

"It's nothing." He kissed her cheek then beneath her ear, gave her breasts a teasing squeeze. She gasped, but she wasn't that easily fooled.

"What is it?" She pressed on.

"Don't worry about it." Kiss on the neck, shoulders. "It's stupid."

"You can tell me any—anything," Paulina managed to breathe out when he left a particularly hard kiss at the base of her neck. She pressed herself onto his hips again. He shied away. "Danny…"

He sighed. "I just wanted to make you feel good, y'know, without you having to do anything." He rested his forehead against the side of her head. "And without my stupid hormones getting the attention," he chuckled but she could tell this did really bother him. After all, most times it was she who always took initiative. She smiled fondly at him, admiring the sentiment. Her Danny truly was a sweetheart.

"You're doing just fine, love," she assured him. "Plus, it makes me feel good knowing that you're enjoying it too." She pulled his hips toward her again and this time she didn't let him move away. His breath hitched. Paulina smiled coyly. " _That_ feels good."

Danny scoffed then nuzzled his nose into her hair, exhaling deeply when he finally relaxed into their close position. He slowly rubbed against her, hands resuming their gentle caresses. Paulina sighed tunefully, letting him do the work he'd been wanting to do. He shifted positions, making it so that Paulina was laid on her back beneath him. He hovered over her, elbows resting on either side of her head and knees planted on either side of her legs. Paulina resisted raking her fingers along his chest, instead allowing him to take the lead.

They simply gazed at each other, the silence holding the secrets of their unspoken words. Little by little, the space between them disappeared. He leaned down and gave her a long, tender kiss, leaving an imprint that would whisper across her lips for days. When he pulled away, Paulina's eyes fluttered open, lips curved softly in memory of his. He brushed her hair aside and smiled at her, a picture of adoration in his eyes. Her heart thrummed pleasantly.

He continued the trail of kisses interlaced with words reserved for her ears alone. From her forehead down her neck and to her chest he ventured, farther and farther down, teasing the two peaks on her night shirt. Paulina arched into his touch, gasping and moaning quietly as he lovingly marked every inch of her body.

He slipped her top off, giving her a fresh wave sensations of his hands and mouth, then moved down to her hips, lingering on every curve as he continued undressing her. Her skin tingled from the sudden exposure but he planted himself between her legs, a comforting heat. Paulina couldn't help but wrap her arms around him and play with his bedridden hair. Their lips met once more and Danny pulled the sheets over them, snaked an arm around her waist, then resumed his affectionate touches.

* * *

Thank you all for the faves, follows, and reviews! I really appreciate them. It's nice to know that other people enjoy reading these fluffy, romantic stories as much as I do writing them, hehe. Thank you for reading, and feel free to leave any more thoughts or comments. I always love a good discussion or chat!


End file.
